Histoire de cœur
by Acira
Summary: Luffy est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui se met à écrire un journal pour compenser une absence. Elle y raconte son histoire avec sa famille et ses amis , ainsi que ses sentiments . Et être amoureuse d'une personne qu'on pense inaccessible ce n'est pas simple surtout si la jumelle s'en mêle . (UA / ZoroXLuffy)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde c'est ma première fic alors n'hésiter pas à me dire ce qui va et ne va pas**

**Les personnages de one piece sont à Eiichirō Oda , de vampire kinght à Matsuri Hino , de saint seiya à Masami Kurumada et ceux de bleach à Tite Kubo seule Kanelleiya est à moi**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Histoire de cœur **

CHAPITRE 1

« _Salut , je m'appel__le__ Luffy , Monkey.D Luffy . C'est la première fois que je tiens un journal alors je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre . Je pense commencer par me présenter._

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dis je me nomme Luffy . Je suis née le 5 mai avec une sœur jumelle,Kanelleiya . Cela fait exactement 3 mois qu'on a eus 17 ans . J'ai aussi un grand frère Portgas.D Ace , c'est notre frère adoptif mais je te raconterai son histoire un peu plus tard ._

_ Ace , Kanelleiya (Iya pour les intime__) et moi avons été élevés par le vieux , pardon je voulais dire par notre grand-père , Monkey.D Garp . Notre père est très occupé par son travail , après tout il s'agit de Monkey.D Dragon et il est juste le PDG de la plus grande firme commerciale du Japon . Même __si il n'est pas très présent , Iya et moi ne lui en voulons pas , on sait qu'il sera toujours là pour nous ._

_ J'imagine que tu veux savoir si je suis amoureuse ! La réponse est simple … OUI je suis éperdument amoureuse , mais malheureusement de mon meilleur ami , Zoro , qui ne tient pas à moi comme je le voudrais . Cela fait maintenant 1 an que je lui cache la véritable nature de mes sentiments et ça me pèse beaucoup . J'en ai parlé à ma sœur , je __lui__ dis tous et on peut rien se cacher . Elle m'a conseillé de lui __avouer mon amour__ , mais j'ai peur de le perdre. Iya me comprend , dans la même situation elle ferait comme moi. On est pas jumelle pour rien _**^_^**

_ Même si on est jumelle , les gens au premier abord trouvent que nous sommes totalement différente niveau caractère malgré notre très grande ressemblance physique . Mais c'est faux et ceux qui nous connaisse vraiment le savent ._

_ D'après le vieux et Ace , on aurait le visage d'un ange , moi avec des cheveux noir , court , ébouriffé et les yeux de la même couleur , et Kanelleiya des longs cheveux turquoise ondulés , avec des yeux turquoise aux reflets saphir . On mesure quasiment la même taille : 1m72 pour moi contre 1m71 pour ma sœur ( normale que je soit plus grande je suis l'aînée _;-p_) . On est fine , élancée avec de jolies formes ._

_ Niveau caractères on est toute les deux intrépides , téméraires , bagarreuses (moi un peu plus), directes , souriantes , optimistes et généreuse (enfin d'après Ace) . __Je sais que je me montre souvent naïve , tête en l'aire , maladroite et pas très réfléchi mais je peux aussi être comme Kanelleiya , soit calme , posée , intelligente et mature . Une chose est certaine on est toute les deux hyperactive et ''vivante'' , en tout cas on se prend pas la tête »_

- A TABLE!

_« Ace vient de hurler que c'est l'heure de manger , je vais donc te laisser . _

_A demain »_

* * *

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut , désolé ça fais un moment que je n'ai pas publier, avec les cours je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire

mais voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous plaira

**_pensé_** **_de Luffy_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

« 5 aout

_En relisant ce que j'ai écrit hier je me suis rendu compte de 2 choses . La première je n'ai pas mis de date , il faut mieux que je le fasse si je veux me repérer quand je le lirai une fois veille et toute ridée ; et deuxièmement je t'ai un peu laisser en plan hier mais l'appel de la bouffe on y résiste pas (surtout quand on mange pour 5) _**:-****D **_, du coup je n'ai pas fini ma description . Alors reprenons ._

_ Le seul moyen de différencier Iya de moi , hormis nos yeux et nos cheveux , c'est notre façon de nous habiller . Je fais un peu garçon manqué , non soyons honnête je suis garçon manqué . J'ai piqué une crise et fais un cirque pas possible pour éviter la jupe de l'uniforme scolaire , ça a duré des mois pour que le dirlo céde mais il a céder. Une autre preuve je mets des bandages pour masquer ma poitrine __car ce n'est pas facile de cacher__un 90 D. A l'inverse Iya est toujours féminine , décoté , robe , jupe et talons toujours avec un côté marginale_

_ J'ai envie de changer , de devenir féminine , cela fait un moment que j'y pense en faite . Je ne me s'en plus vraiment moi même c'est dernier temps . En discutant avec Kanelleiya j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose d'important et j'ai pris une décision : je vais me laisser pousser les cheveux __et commencer à m'habiller plus fémininement . Je vais y aller étape par étape , mais j'ignore pourquoi je sens que cela ne va servir à rien et le changement au final sera brutal ._

_ J'aime jouer au basket depuis toute petite mais les filles préféraient leurs poupées au ballon et les garçons ce moquaient de moi , me bousculaient et ne me prenaient pas au sérieux quand je jouais avec eux . Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à changer pour être acceptée par les basketteurs . Maintenant je suis dans l'équipe de basket du lycée et nous sommes devenus champion national l'année dernière . Au début , __les mecs de l'équipe me sous-estimaient et ça se passait comme durant mon enfance mais après avoir battu (écras__é__ serai plus juste) le capitaine de l'équipe j'ai obtenu leur considération et leur respect , désormais ils me reconnaissent entant que joueuse a part entière . Avec notre victoire au national j'ai vu du respect à mon égare dans les yeux des joueurs des autres équipes , puis quelque chose à changer , l'envie d'être vraiment moi à commencer à s'immiscer dans mon esprit . Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher pour faire ce que j'aime , c'est ce dont j'ai pris conscience __en en discutant avec Iya._

_ Elle me manque .Elle me manque énormément . Je ne l'ai pas revus depuis notre anniversaire et j'ai pus à peine lui parler au téléphone ,on avait déjà du mal avant mais là c'est pire . Elle a tant de chose à faire à Tokyo, entre gérer la maison de disque et sa maison d'édition ainsi que sa galerie d'art sans oublier son fameux projet en cour top secret et ses cours , elle est débordée . Mais je t'en dirai plus demain sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir te parler d'Ace aujourd'hui ._

_ Le père d'Ace , Gold.D Roger était une connaissance du vieux et sa mère Portgas.D Rouge était la sœur de maman . Roger est mort d'une maladie incurable quatre mois avant la naissance d'Ace et Rouge est morte en lui donnant la vie . Maman a pris Ace avec elle comme le lui avait demandé sa sœur . C'est comme ça qu'il devenu notre grand frère même si en réalité c'est notre cousin . Aujourd'hui Ace a 22 ans , il est pompier et , même si il dis le contraire , il est red dingue d'un de ses collègues un certain Marco . Avec Iya on a ce type à l'œil , il a pas intérêt à faire souffrir notre frère ou il va avoir à faire à la colère des jumelles Monkey et celle d'Iya sont légendaire . Apparemment seul maman pouvais nous calmer ._

_ Maman ça fais mal de parler de toi . Kanelleiya et moi auront tant voulus te connaître mais tu es partit trop tôt . Tout ce qu'il nous reste de toi c'est le souvenir d'une fleure ainsi que le son d'un violon et les présents que tu nous a légué . Ton chapeau de paille je le garde toujours avec moi , j'y tient énormément , ça me donne l'impression que tu es présente à mes côtés . Je sais que pour Iya c'est la même chose avec son pendentif . C'est une part de toi qui restera toujours avec nous . On avait 2 ans quand tu es morte et ce que l'on sait de toi c'est Kaname et Ace qui nous l'ont raconté . » **Kaname grand frère**_

Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues et quelques une d'entre elles ont fait baver l'encre sur mon journal . Je le ferme et le pose sur mon bureau . Ça fait toujours mal de parler de maman et de Kaname . J'ai besoin d'une douche pour me calmer , en temps normal j'aurai appelé Iya mais je ne veux pas risquer de la déranger . Elle a raison pouvoir ce confier quand on en a besoin même si c'est a un journal ça fait du bien . D'ailleurs penser à son obtention m'arrache un sourire .

C'était pour nos 17 ans et pas jumelle pour rien on c'est offert la même chose .

**Flashback**

**_** BON ANNIVERSAIRE LU'

_ BON ANNIVERSAIRE IYA

On crie en même temps , éclate de rire puis s'échange nos cadeau.

Je découvre un journal noir avec sur la couverture une tête de mort surmonté d'un chapeau de paille , sur la tranche est inscrit mon nom en capital avec des lettres d'or et au dos écrit en blanc « Pour ma sœur que j'aime » . Je souris car en ce moment Kanelleiya découvre un journal noir avec des arabesque doré et des notes de musique , sur la tranche est inscrit son nom en turquoise de manière raffiné et au dos la même inscription que celle qu'elle a fait mettre sur mon journal .

**Fin du flaschback**

je sors de la douche , m'essuie , me met en pyjama et retourne dans ma chambre . 23H30 avec tout ça je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs , je suis dépitée . Demain va être long et dure .


End file.
